Yu-Gi-Oh, Cj-Oh, and Jax-oh
by CJmega12
Summary: The lives of young Yugi Muto, Cj Kodo, Jax Buyer, and their friends Joey, Tristan, Emily, Tea, and Cj’s little brother Nay are forever changed when a fantasy card game become their reality.


Long ago when the pyramids, mii temples, and warriors kingdoms were still young, egyptian kings, mii kings, and warriors played a game of great and terrible power, but these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until one brave mii, a powerful pharaoh, and a great traveler along with the Mii and Traveler's Pokemon locked away the magic, imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items. Now 5,000 years later, three young boys named Yugi, Cj, and Jax unlocks the secret of the millennium puzzle, watch, and diamond. As they are infused with ancient magical energies for destiny has chosen them to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just has the one brave mii, pharaoh, and traveler did 5,000 years ago.

 **"Your move, Your move, Your move"**

"Mii time, Mii time"

 **"Warrior** time, Warrior **time** "

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh"**

"Cj-Oh"

 **"Jax-** oh"

 **"Your** move"

"Mii **time"**

 **"Warrior** time"

 **"Yu-gi-oh"**

"CJ- **oh"**

"Jax-oh"

 **"It's time to D-D-D-D-D-Duel!,** It's M-M-M-M-Mii time!, and it's W- **W-** W **-W** -Warrior **time**! says Yami Yugi, Cjpryus Cj and Jami Jax.

[Ecohing]

 **"Yu-Gi-Oh"**

"CJ- **O** **h"**

 **"Jax** -Oh"

At School

Everyone was at the desks looking at Yugi and Joey playing duel monsters while Tea and Emily explains the rules to Tristan with the help of Cj and Jax.

"Hey joey! Earth to joey!, hey are you still in there it's your turn says Yugi" looking at his friend

"Umm...Hmm" says Joey. Trying to pick a card.

"Aww! Isn't he cute when he's thinking says Tristan.

"Hey, Tristan, Yugi is teaching me how to play duel monsters" says Joey. Lifting the cards up in Tristan's face.

"Drooling monsters" says Tristan. Being confused.

"Duel monsters" says Joey. Pushing Tristan out of the way.

"Sheesh" says Tristan.

"They've been at it for hours, Joey is getting the hang of the game, but Yugi and Cj are like, experts" says Tea and Avery.

"That right girls" says Jax. Agreeing to the two girls.

"Ok, Yugi it's time to duel" says Joey. Putting down a duel monster on the field.

"See, each monster has an attack number and defense number" says Emily.

"First player eliminates their opponents life points win the duel" says Cj.

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough" says Yugi. Putting down a monster that had 1500 attacks points to win the duel.

"What? Thanks a lot, a card that powerful that totally wipes me out" says Joey. Freaking out from losing the duel.

"Woah, you stink at this game Joey" says Tristan.

"No, you did fine Joey, we just have better cards, see my grandpa owns a game shop and we get all of our cards from him" says Yugi.

"You own game shop, what are we waiting for let's go" says Joey. Being all excited.

"Ok, maybe I can ask my Grandpa to show us his super rare card he got" says Yugi. While Seto was listening to them talk.

"Rare card, could they of found the card I have been for searching for? says Seto.

Game Shop

"Grandpa, we're home" says Yugi. Walking into the shop with Cj, Jax, and the others when Both Pikachu's, Leonaids and went on their partner shoulders then saw cj's older sister Sally was swiping the floor with the broom.

"And I see you two brought company" says Solomon.

"Hello cj" says Leonaids.

"(Ha your back cj and jax)" says Both Pikachu's

"Hello cj how was your day" says Sally. Talking to her younger brother.

"It's good to see you Red Pikachu, Leonaids, it was good as usual" says Cj.

"You to Green Pikachu" says Jax.

"Hey Grandpa can show our friends your super awesome super rare card" asked Yugi.

"Rare card? My special card? Hmm... says Solomon.

"Please! Please!" says Yugi.

"Pretty please" says Joey. Bowing down.

"Hmm...Ha ha, how can I refuse, you kids are in for a treat, I don't take this out much often, ready here it is, Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful that I could never take out of my hands says Solomon. Showing them Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Awesome" says Joey.

"Cool" says Leonaids.

"(Amazing)" says Both Pikachu's.

"Hmm. Doesn't look that special to me" says Tristan. Making Cj, Yugi, Red and Green Pikachu, Leonaids, Tea, Jax, Avery, Emily, and Sally to sweat dropped when Solomon took back the card from him.

"Ahh! this card is priceless, there are only five of them in the world" says Solomon.

"Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade" says Joey. Being sneaky.

"Not for this card" shouted Solomon.

"Huh? no I didn't mean that card, I meant show me some cool cards to get me started " says Joey. After he said that Seto Kaiba came through the door walking in the shop holding a briefcase.

"Hello, can I help" says Solomon.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me" says Seto

"Seto Kaiba?!" shouted Yugi, Cj, and Jax.

"Kaiba" says Joey.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run" ask Tristan.

"What he even doing down here" Sally and Emily.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card" says Seto. Walking up to Solomon.

"Hey, are you into duel monsters to, this is perfect, maybe we can all duel each some time" says Joey.

"Me duel you, I would have more of a challenge" says Seto.

"What" says Joey. Being shocked.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and favorite to win the duel monsters championship, you wouldn't two minutes in a duel against me" says Seto.

"Ooh I'm shakin, maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards" says Joey. Putting up his fists.

"Woah take it easy, Joey" says Cj. Pushing joey back.

"But Cj, Kaiba's asking for it" says Joey.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not" says Seto. Looking at Blue Eyes White Dragon inside of the box while pushing the guys out of the way.

"Hey!" shouted Yugi, Cj, Tristan, Jax, and Joey.

"Can it be, Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this" says Seto.

"Well enough window shopping is there anything else I can help you with" says Solomon.

"Grr" growled Seto. Slamming the briefcase on the desk and opening it that had lots of cards.

"Ahh" shouted Solomon.

"Listen to me, give your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and i'll trade you with all of these" says Seto.

"Woah" says Cj and Leonaids.

"Wow" says Joey, Sally, and Tea.

"Woah" says Yugi, Jax, and Tristan.

"(woah)" says Red Pikachu.

"Ah, Nice but no thanks" says Solomon.

"Huh" says Cj, Joey, Yugi, and Tea.

"Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you will sell it, name your price I can pay anything you ask" says Seto.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth for me than you can ever afford, not because of it's power or not because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me, this card was given to me, by a dear friend, and so I treasure this card as I do that friend, so parting with it is completely out of the question says Solomon.

"No" thought Kabia.

"You'd feel the same even it If was a common card? right Grandpa" says Yugi.

"Exactly. You see this precious card has bonded with my heart" says Solomon.

"Fine, I've have heard enough of your nonsense, you fool, heart of the cards ridiculous!, These cards is all about power, and one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card will be mine, gentleman there's a little something, I'd want you to pick for me at the game shop says Seto. Slamming briefcase and walking outside of the game shop while going back to KaibaCorp.

"Glady, Master Kaiba" says Men.

The next morning at the game shop was quiet as usually Solomon cleaning the counter off with the lights off and Sally was just shuffling some duel monsters cards in a circle until some man wearing glasses, black and purple shirt and black shoes along with two KaibaCorp guards walked into the shop.

"Good morning" says Solomon.

"Hmm" says Sally. Looking at the men confused with a weird odd look.

"My master challenges you and the young lady to a duel, you will come with us now" says Men.

"And if we were to decline?" asked Solomon

"I'm afraid I must insist" says Men

"(Young Kaiba doesn't understand, but we will teach him about the heart of the cards)" says Solomon.

Meanwhile with Yugi, Cj, Jax, and their friends walking to the game shop

"I hope he has cool cards today" says Joey.

"Me to" says Jax. As the six of them went inside of the game shop that Yugi's Grandpa was gone and so did Sally while Red Pikachu, Leonaids, and Jax's Green Pikachu was sitting on the desk waiting for the kids to show up.

"Ok Gramps! I'm back for more cards" yelled Joey.

"Grandpa I'm home" says Yugi. Walking inside of the shop.

"Sally you there, huh Red Pikachu and Leonaids, what happened" says Cj. Looking around the shop that looks really empty.

"Thanks goodness your back" says Leonaids. Being worried.

"What happened here" asked Jax.

"(We don't know where Solomon and Sally is)" says Red Pikachu and Green Pikachu.

"Maybe they went out" says Tea and Emily

"Maybe, why did they leave the front door unlocked" asked Joey. After he said that the telephone started ringing and Cj went to answer to see who was calling the shop.

"Hello, Game Shop" says Cj. Until Seto's voice appeared and started talking.

"Ah, Cj perfect!" says Seto

"Kaiba?!" yelled Cj.

"Yugi's Grandfather and your sister Sally is here visiting, but their not feeling so well, why won't you and your friends come by my office and pick them up!" says Seto. Hanging up the phone

"Kaiba!, What have you done Kaiba?!" yelled Cj. As he and the others went running all the way to KaibaCorp and went in the elevator at the top floor when they got there saw Yugi's Grandpa and Sally on ground hurt and worn out until Yugi and Cj ran to them.

"Ahh! Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Ahh! Sally! yelled Cj.

"Are you guys okay!" asked The boys.

"Yugi, Cj, and Jax, we failed" says Sally. On the floor hurt and worn out.

"We wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but we lost" says Solomon. As he and Sally went back down.

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Sally!" says Cj.

"How's the old man and girl feeling, hmm?" asked Seto.

"Kaiba, you sleave, What do you done to them!" yelled Joey.

"We had a duel, that's all with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was too much simulation for the old fool and silly girl" says Seto.

"Kaiba! you should be shamed of yourself" yelled Tea and Emily.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prizes, I won" says Seto. Holding the Blue Eyes White dragon card and Sally's special Red Eyes Gold dragon card until he ripped them and dropped them on the ground surprising everyone.

"[gasps]" says Solomon, Sally, Red and Green Pikachu, Leonaids, Tristan, Tea, Emily, and Joey.

"Grandpa's and Sally's most treasure card" yelled Yugi, Cj, and Jax.

"Yes, The Blue Eye White dragon and Red Eye Gold Dragon, is most rare and powerful cards, and this two will never be used against me" says Seto.

" Our Blue Eye's White Dragon and Red Eyes Gold Dragon" says Solomon and Sally.

"Grandpa and Sally hold on!" says Yugi.

"How could you do such a thing!" yelled Cj. Until Yugi's Grandpa give the boys three decks of cards for the them.

"Boys, here take this" says Solomon. Holding the three decks of cards.

"Huh Yugi's Grandpa" says Jax. Being confused of Solomon giving them the three decks.

"We built this decks, we put our souls in theses cards, and we taught you everything we know, boys". "Take them". "Take our cards and teach him respect". "Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, boys" says Solomon and Sally.

"But Sally, you two need help. We've to get you two a doctor" says Cj.

"Sounds like a excuse, your friends can take care of Sally and Yugi's grandfather, while you three and I duel, unless you three are afraid" says Seto. While the boys eyes become water until Joey stepped up to them.

"Take him, guys" says Joey.

"Huh?" says The three boys.

"We can take care of Yugi's grandpa and Sally, while you three take on creepy Kaiba, teach that rich, spoil brat what a real duel's is all about" says Joey.

"(He right about that)" says Red Pikachu, Green Pikachu, and Leonaids.

"For Yugi's grandpa and Sally, guys" says Tea and Emily.

"We don't know" says the three of them.

"Trust me. You three are like, the best players, I've ever seen, and you three got the millennium puzzle, red watch, glove diamond, and cube besides Cj and Jax you two have Pokemon and Bakugan." You can do this, guys. I know you three can" says Joey.

"We all do" says Tea, Emily, and Avery.

"Okay, Sally and Grandpa, we will do it" says Yugi. As the three of them got their decks from Solomon and Sally.

"I know you will, guys" says Sally.

"Okay, everyone put your hands together, and I'll mark us a special sign" says Tea. Using a pen to draw the symbol of friendship on the their hands as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are the lines of the eye while Jax was the top and first middle line of the eye, while Emily was the bottom and the second middle line connecting with Jax's and that leaves Cj the important piece of the symbol the eye itself until it appeared on cj's watch.

"Huh? What gives, Tea" asked Joey. Being confused about this.

"It's a symbol of our friendship, sinwhen Yugi, Cj, and Jax are dueling no matter how tough it gets, they'll know that their not alone and we're all right with them" says Tea.

"Hmm!" says Cj. As Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Emily went outside to the ambulance car.

"Joey, Tristan, Emily, and Me will take Yugi's Grandpa and Sally to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi, Cj, and Jax on" says Tea.

"Ok, take care of them, Tea" says Joey. Going back inside to watch the duel.

Meanwhile with Kaiba and the guys in the virtual stadium getting ready to let Kabia explain the rules.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself, impressive hmm. I think you four will agree it adds a bit more real life to the game, We each start at 2,000 life points. First player hits zero loses, are you three ready to play, runts" says Kaiba. Standing in his area while the puzzle, watch, and glove started glowing on the three of them.

"Playtime is over Kaiba!" yelled the three boys. As the three items started glowing and shouted. "YU-CJ-JAX-GI-OH!" Changing their appearances to be a little bit taller, their hair grew out more, and their voice become deep making Seto surprised while both pikachu's and Leonaids were on Cj's and Jax's shoulders.

"Huh? What the!" yelled Seto.

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, Because it's time to Duel, It's Mii and Warrior time!" says Yami Yugi, Cjpryus Cj, and Jami Jax

[Duel Begin]

Kabia: 2,000 LP

* * *

Yugi: 2,000 LP

Cj: 2,000 LP

Jax: 2,000 LP

* * *

"Virtual systems ready, So let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant" says Seto. Putting down the card in it's slot while it appeared on the field and it was a huge green one eye giant with a brown club in its hand. "Brace yourself, Yugi, Cj and Jax, You three never duel like this before.

"He brought the monster on the card to life!" says Jax and Cj.

"(Impressive)" says Leonaids.

"(That right, what plan to the guys have to win)" says Red and Green Pikachu.

"It's my Virtual simulator, It creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster" says Seto.

"So this how you beat my grandfather and Cj's older sister, Well, now it's my turn. I call on the winged dragon, guardian of the fortress!" yelled Yugi. Summoning the guardian on the field that had blue skin, sharp teeth, horns, and wings until Joey came in to see everything.

"Wha- -Monsters?! Real Monsters!" yelled Joey. Seeing real monsters on the field as both monsters begin to fight.

"FireBall Attack!" commanded Yami Yugi. Commanding the winged dragon to spit out a huge fire ball at the giant and destroyed as Kabia's life points went to 1800

Kaiba: 1800

"Big brother, are you alright" says the kid. Seeing his brother life points down to 1800.

"All right, go Yugi!" yelled Joey.

"Hmm, now it's my turn!" says Jax. Picking up one cards. "I call up on the Merlin the great wizard!" summoning the wizard as it appeared next's to Yugi's winged dragon and has the same attack and defense point like the dragon until it was Kabia's turn.

"(Great choice Jax!)" says Green Pikachu. Cheering on his partner

"Well, played, Yugi and Jax!, for beginners, but how will you two deal with this!" says Seto. Summoning a Saggi the Dark Clown to the field.

"Saggi the Dark Clown!, but that card only has hardly attack strengthen" says Yami Yugi and Jami Jax

"True, your winged dragon's is 1400 and Jax's Merlin the great Wizard is also 1400, while my Dark Clown is 800, what happened If I combine my card with this" says Seto. Putting down a card that is a magic card.

" A magic card!" says Cj. Seeing Kabia using a negative energy generator.

"Exactly, the negative energy generator, it multiples my monsters attack by 3, but not all" says Kabia. Adding Saggi's attacks points up to 1800.

"What do you mean!" says Jax. Being totally shocked.

"Simple, I call up on one more Saggi the Dark Clown and two negative energy generator!" says Kabia. Summoning one Dark Clown and using the second magic card on the other Dark Clown's. "Now, Dark Clowns attack with Dark Light!" As two Dark Clowns create a Dark Light sphere at Yugi's Winged Dragon and Jax's Merlin the Great Wizard while destroying them and knocking down their life points.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Yugi and Jax. As their life points went to 1600.

Yugi and Jax: 1600

"You guys okay" asked Cj.

"We're fine Cj, but thanks" says Jax.

"As, you three can see combining cards, can be very affective" says Seto. As it was Cj's turn while he was thinking.

"(He's good. He knows every expect of the game, but Yugi's Grandpa and Sally put all their gaming knowledge, their whole heart assembling these decks, I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy" Thought Cj. As he picked up a leg card with a chain. "This card is unless, I can't beat two Dark Clowns with this. I'll have to use a different monster. In defense mode, the monster will be sacrificed, but my life points and the others will be safe". Putting the card in defense mode and summoning the monster at the same time.

"Darks Clowns, Dark Light Attack!" yelled Kabia. Commanding the Dark Clowns to destroy his monster.

"You did your best Cj" says Yugi and Jax.

"(Yea we just need to keep it coming with monsters)" says Red Pikachu.

"Hang in there guys!" yelled Joey.

When everytime when the guys summons their monsters Kabia keeps using his Dark Clowns to attack over and over again, until Yugi, Cj, and Jax shared a turn together.

"You three aren't faring like the old man and Sally, guys. Your decks is just as weak and feeble, like Yugi's grandfather and Sally" says Kabia.

"Their great people and better duelists than you ever be, They entrust us with their cards, and we can feel their hearts in this decks. We doubt you have that kind in your cards, Kabia" says Yugi, Cj, and Jax

"What?" asked Kabia.

"But we believe in their decks" says the three of them. Picking three different cards and they know that faith is with them." And faith rewarded us with Gaia the fierce Knight, Miitria the Crimson Knight, and Warrior Toro the Fearsome Knight, with the destructive power to 6,900" yelled Yugi, Cj, and Jax. As they summoned all three Knight's.

"Huh!" says Kabia. Being shock to see this happening as the Knight's destroying three Dark Clowns, until his life points dropped to 1300.

"Way to go guys!" yelled Joey, Red Pikachu, Green Pikachu, and Leonaids.

"All right, Kabia, your move" says Jax.

"Hah! This'll be over sooner than you three should think" says Kabia. He as picked up two card that he was going to choose all along. "Hmm, I called upon Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Gold Dragon". Summoning Yugi's Grandpa Blue Eyes White Dragon and Sally's Red Eyes onto the field.

"Huh? No way!" yelled The three boys. Being surprised and shocked to see this happened.

"Impossible we watched Kabia tear those cards in half" says Joey.

"Surprised, did you three think that Yugi's grandfather and Sally was the only two who can possess both Dragon's" says Kaiba". "As both dragon's created energy balls that destroyed all three knights while dropping the guys life points to 0900 and 1600". "Huh, Your dark knight's are destroyed. Faith or no faith, you three will fall of my superior monster, Yugi, Cj, and Jax". "Power is what this game all about, you fools". "Faith is for losers, like Yugi's pathetic Grandfather and Cj's weak older sister". "In your guys entrie decks, there not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eyes Gold Dragon, so what hope do you four have against 2". Summoning an another Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Red Eye's Gold Dragon. "Why won't you three just admit defeat, boys, Hmm".

Meanwhile with Tea and the others at the hospital with Solomon and Sally in the chair breathing.

"Don't give up, boys" says Solomon and Sally.

Back at the duel

"We won't give up, there counting on us" says the boys. As the three of them picked up three magic cards." A magic card, Sword's of revealing light, it's stops on all monsters of three turns.

"How desperate. What possible good will a 3-turn do you?" asked Kabia.

"(He's right, what do we do, we can't figure out all of these cards, they're just bunch of pieces, How can we use to battle an expert like Kabia)" thought the three of them.

"For somepeople calming to have faith, you three are easily giving up, boys. Listen, sometimes the card are like a puzzle". You three have to put all the different pieces in their proper places" says Solomon and Sally.

"Ah, like the millennium puzzle, watch, and glove". says The four boys.

"Exactly. Each piece help build a greater entity" says Solomon and Sally. As they started to fade.

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Sally!" yelled Cj, Jax, and Scott.

"Like the pieces of a puzzle, boys, remember" says Solomon and Sally.

"Puzzle!, When the cards are a like puzzle!, Wait, they once said" says the three of them.

* * *

FlashBack

"Duel Monsters, Mii's, and Warriors contain only four unstoppable monsters- Exodia, Miiodus, and Teleodia, But they can only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards, A feat that to this very day, no one has ever accomplished". says Sally and Solomon.

* * *

"Quit your stalling, guys, or you three will forfeit the match" yelled Kabia.

"We will never forfeit" says three of them. As they each pulled a card that went to the others. "( Another pieces of the puzzle)" they thought.

"Draw any card you three will like". "But it won't change a thing, My dragon's may be frozen for 2 turns, but my new monster is under no such spell, The Judge Man with an attack power of 2,200" says Kabia. Summoning the monster on the field and attacking one the guys monsters.

"(We can attack with Dark Magican, Mii Red Magican, and Warrior Magican, but they won't stand a chance once Kabia's dragon's are free from our spell)" They thought. And summoning them on the field. "Magicans attack!" As all three Magican's destroyed the Judge man and dropping Kaiba's life points to 1000." Your Judge man falls".

"Oh, a sacrifice doesn't even phase me, even though neither dragon can move for one turn, my next card is the third Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Gold Dragon!" says Kabia. Summoning one more Blue Eyes and Red Eyes. "Now, my dragon's attack!" Commanding the dragon's to attack the four Magican's and dropping their life points.

Yugi/Cj/Jax: 0400

"So tell me, guys, How your faith's now!, On my next turn all 3 Blue and Red Eye White-Gold Dragon's are free to attack, This game is over". "No matter what card you four draw, You four can't possibly stand against 3 Blue Eyes and Red Eyes Dragon's, It's over, Yugi, Cj, and Jax, you three were never a match for me" says Kabia.

"Don't listen to him, guys" says Joey, Both Pikachu's and Leonaids.

"(Kabia had 3 Blue Eye and Red Eyes Dragon all along, He wanted the card and now Sally's card, so it wouldn't to be used against him. Our only chance to assemble all the pieces of Exodia, Miiodus, and Teleodia, but the odds are against us, we don't think we can do this)" they thought. As the cards were fading away. "Ahh, the decks, it senses our doubts, don't lose focus, guys, don't lose faith. Concentrate". Until they saw the friendship symbol on the hands.

"Our friendship symbol" says the guys. Until Tea, Joey, Emily, and Tristan, appeared with their symbols as they were touching the cards.

"Guys, we're right here with you" says Tea, Emily, and Avery.

"Guys, you've to believe in yourselves" says Tristan

"You three can do it, just kick Kabia's butt" says Joey.

"They're right, we've to believe in the cards, like our friends believe in us" says the guys.

"Try your last pathetic card, so I can end this, guys" says Kabia.

"Their deck have no pathetic cards, Kabia. But it does contain... The unstoppable Exodia, Miiodus, and Teleodia!" says Yugi, Cj, and Jax. Revealing three cards to Kabia.

"Ah! Impossible" yelled Kabia. In complete shock.

"We've have completed all 5 special cards" says the guys. While the three monsters were summoned out of the star.

"Exodia, Miiodus, and Teleodia, it's not impossible!, No one ever able to call them!" yelled Kabia.

"Exodia!" yelled Yugi.

"Miiodus!" yelled Cj.

"And Teleodia!" yelled Jax.

"Oblierate!" yelled The three of them. Commanding the monsters to send massive attack at six dragon's and dropping Kabia's life points to zero.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Kabia. Surviving the final attack after losing his life points.

"They did it, Guys you won!" yelled Joey. Cheering.

"(Hooray!)" yelled Leonaids, Red and Green Pikachu.

"This can't be! My brother never loses" says the boy.

"You play only for power, Kabia, and that is why you lost, But if you put your heart in the game, there nothing you can't do" says Yugi, Cj, and Jax.

"But—But how? How could I lose to them" says Kabia.

"Kabia, If you truly want to know, open your mind" yelled Yugi, Cj, and Jax. As the Eye, Mii, and Sword symbol appeared on their foreheads to open Kabia's mind.

"Unh" says Kabia. Falling onto his knees.

"There, Kabia. Maybe now you will begin to see" says Three boys.

Back at the hospital Tea, Tristan, and Emily were in Solomon and Sally room waiting if they ever wake up then suddenly Solomon and Sally started to wake up out of the blue.

"Gandpa and Sally are awake!" says Tea, Avery, and Emily.

"The boys won" says Sally and Solomon.

Somewhere in a dark room where a man was standing infront of the door talking to Mr. Pegasus about Kabia.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, Seto Kabia, our uncontested champion, He's been defeated in a duel, sir, by three boys named Yugi, Cj, and Jax!" says The Man.

"Hmm" says Pegasus. As his millennium eye glows in the distance.

* * *

Chapter two: The Gauntlet is Thrown

Somewhere in the classroom Yugi, Cj, Tristan, Jax, and Emily were circling around Joey and Tea to watch them duel with some duel monster cards on the table while Tristan and Jax were losing their impatience and waiting for Joey to make a move.

"Joey, make a move already" said Tristan and Jax. In annoyance and being impatient to see Joey taking forever to put down a card.

"Kay, here we go, tough guy" says Joey. Putting down his Rock Ogre card. "My Rock Ogre's gonna rock your block off".

"Hmm" says Tea. Putting a monster card that like looks a wind pink bird with wings.

"Yea, Tea, like that wimpy card against my rock guy." "Give it up" says Joey. Thinking he can win until Tea used her breath of light card to win the duel and sending Joey's life points to zero at the same time, while Joey himself was confused how she did it when Yugi explained that air can take down rock monsters and thinking of it like pokemon, mii fighters, and bakugan can be similar and different from duel monsters, even though Tristan told Joey that sucks at it and that lead to talk with Yugi, Cj, and Jax on the playground about why he can't win because he only has monsters cards with no magic cards and Yugi told him that do how the game works it's all about combining the cards with magic cards until Yugi, Cj, and Jax brought Joey to the game shop to be Yugi's Grandpa and Sally's student to learn the true meaning of duel monsters.

"My grandpa and Sally are real the experts in mine and Cj's family, maybe they can help" says Yugi. Walking in the game shop with Joey, Cj, and Jax, while Solomon and Sally were hanging up with Red and Green Pikachu help.

" Grandpa and Sally, we brought a new student" says Yugi and Cj.

"Huh? Student?" asked Solomon and Sally. Watching the four boys walking into the shop.

"I was hoping, since you two know more 'bout duel monsters than anyone". "Maybe you can teach me". says Joey. Asking them to be their student.

"Teach you?" asked Solomon. Being surprised. "Duel monsters is a very complex game".

"Including Bakugan, Pokemon, and Mii Fighters, are very complex as well" says Sally. Adding now to the conversation.

"Yea, tell me about it." says Joey. "Tea and Emily beats three times in a row". Being sorry for his loss in the three times.

"Actually, Tea and Emily beats you five times in a row, Joey" says Cj and Jax. Surpising Joey on what they just said.

"Five! Aw, man". "Huh" says Joey. Being shocked and surprised.

"Hmm. Yes we could teach you to be a great tournament duelist, but only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training" says Sally and Solomon. Sounding clear and willing to teach him.

"Ahh, piece of cake" says Joey. Sounding like a smart mouth.

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may be not worth our effort" says Sally. Making Joey sweat dropped and begged Yugi and Cj for some help.

"Ahh" yelled Joey. Falling on the ground.

"Nice goin' there, smart-mouth" says Yugi, Cj, and Red Pikachu. Looking at Joey, until he went on the floor to beg for advice to help him.

"Please, guys help me convince them" says Joey. Begging his two friends two convince Solomon and Sally. "I will work hard." "I promise". Promising them that he can work hard for now on while Cj and Yugi told him teaching him duel monsters was to big of a challenge even for Yugi's Grandpa and Sally, until they couldn't say that but they train him and asked him what the strongest and weakest duel monster and Joey said no. After of couple of weeks the gang were watching the duel monsters finals on Yugi's living room it different areas, Yugi and Joey were sitting on the couch, Tristan was on a chair next to Emily and Jax sitting side by side with Green Pikachu on Emily's lap while Cj was sitting next to Tea and she was next to him and Red Pikachu laying on her lap until they saw Weevil and Rex dueling on Tv.

"Bug-boy verus Dinosaur- breath." says Joey. Getting confused or mad. "What kind of a match is that." "That should've been me been in there". Pouting until it was the girls turn to speak.

"We know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league". says Tea and Emily. "You're just not ready yet."

"Sure. Rub it in" says Joey. About to go catch on his sleeping.

"And on top of that, you're so tired." "You can't keep your open" says Yugi.

"That right, I think that Grandpa's and Sally's lessons have been a bit too much for him" says Cj. Watching his friend sleep along with the others.

" A bit too much to extreme" says Jax.

"You see, it's true what they say". "You snooze, You lose!" says Tristan. Making fun of Joey as he wakes up and sweat drops.


End file.
